


Giving My Heart to Him

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompto Protection Squad 2017, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: The Festival of Heart is upon Eos, and during that festival, participants give chocolate to their loved ones. Prompto's making something special for the love of his life, not at all believing his feelings will ever be returned, but unaware of what's about to end up on his doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny Valentine's Day fic, deviating from my usual angsty fluff. This was inspired by how chocolate is given in Japan, and how significant it is when given to a loved one.
> 
> Happy early Valentine's Day, and thank you for reading! :)

It was in a whirlwind of magic he stood, crafting magic with hands so used to holding sorrow. 

It was electrifying, the adrenaline flowing through him like vast waters. Aquamarine bliss breathing new life into valleys, mountains and hills, a blazing crescendo woven by the Six’s grace. Unexpected it all was, the symphony raging within, compelling him to go beyond the darkness and into the dawn. He met every morning with a rapidly beating heart, tasting newfound magic for what felt like the very first time. even though the waters had been raging within him for weeks.

Morning’s jubilance found Prompto in his kitchen. He wasn’t any good at whipping up culinary magic and knew it, but was determined to give it his best. Giving it anything less than his best would’ve been a crime, with the Festival of Heart being right around the corner. The world was waltzing through a time in which chaos was silent, pushed aside in favor of a more joyous rhythm, allowing him to catch up to the light he had been separated from. For what must’ve been an eon, Noct, Gladio and Ignis were constantly involved in webs he had no hope of comprehending, leaving him empty, bleak, sad. Heartbroken. Believing he’d never catch up to them. But lately-

The world had been decorated in hearts all aglow. Children of all ages were determined to celebrate the most precious treasure of all: love. In a celebration the Astrals began long ago, wanting the people to come together.

Just in time for the Festival of Heart, Prompto realized something. He was madly, deeply in love with the men that welcomed him into their lives, but being around Ignis had become something different. It was surprising, the lightning that flooded his veins whenever he was near, astounding and musical, new and familiar. Especially since he was a he. The one at the morning’s helm, someone once trapped in infinite silence, couldn’t keep himself from humming while encased in surprises. Prompto never expected to fall so blissfully in love with another man, much less Noct’s advisor, but the truth poured through his windows in glistening volleys of sunshine. It was truth he embraced with a smile, beaming from ear to ear as he temporarily abandoned the dark in favor of that light.

Not wanting to scar Ignis for life, the photographer made sure all of his ingredients were in order. Sure, it was strange being in love with another guy, the guy that happened to be the most gorgeous man in all of Eos, but so what? It was something he never thought he’d have-love. Purifying, cleansing, exciting love.

It was wonderful, thinking of someone as he went to sleep, being lulled to sleep by warm eyes and an even warmer voice. Of course Ignis wouldn’t ever want anything like him, not while the Six were around, but it didn’t hurt to dream. Didn’t hurt to cling to the threads of light that poured through his windows every morning, carrying him away from his nightmares, the pain, loneliness, crippling, unfathomable loneliness. 

So it became his purpose to whip up something special for the Festival of Heart. Eos’ celebration of love and light, treasures he still couldn’t believe he had. All given to him by the three loves of his life-two of which he still referred to as brothers.  
The third one was no longer a brother but something greater, something thrilling, mesmerizing, wondrous. Something he couldn’t want to give chocolate to. The Festival prompted its participants to give chocolate to loved ones in light of new feelings, new discoveries, new wonders, and-

Prompto wanted to give chocolate to Ignis.

Happiness bubbled out of him. The scent of chocolate flushed out the darkness and brought in more light, sprinkling notes of the brightest merriment. Heart-shaped molds sat on the counter, waiting for him to bring his dream to life. Sure, it had taken him all night to whip up the best chocolate ever, but being used to having the hours stolen by nightmares, Prompto found it easy to operate off of little sleep. Besides, how could one sleep when on the verge of giving their heart to their crush? Literally?

His smile broadened, lit up by the magic that sang within. Ignis wouldn’t ever want anything to do with him, not romantically, but he could always dream. He could always hold onto the warmth of the advisor’s voice, could always let it lull him to sleep, excite him, paint a smile on his face. He could always-

Sing his heart out.

“I’m in love with the world’s most beautiful guy, love love love love, and I’m makin’ him cho-co-late!”

He knew it wouldn’t ever happen. Knew the Lucis’ Royal Advisor wouldn’t ever have eyes for him. How could he? Ignis would have to be as dumb as a rock to even think of having eyes for a moron like him. But the least he could do was make Ignis smile. Who didn’t like chocolate? And it was just right for the Festival of Heart. 

Prompto thought he’d burst from smiling so much. Not only was Ignis taking him on a brand-new roller coaster ride, but they were about to enjoy the Festival of Heart’s carnival. A parade of magic, games and wonders built in tribute of Eos’ greatest masterpiece. He felt unbearably stupid for even thinking of himself alongside the breathtakingly beautiful artisan, but there wasn’t any harm in dreaming. Wasn’t any harm in being excited. Ignis was, after all, his friend. His sanctuary. Ignis was-  


Knocking on his door.

“Are you there, Pidgeon?” the tactician asked from the other side of the door, using a nickname he pulled out of the stars a short while ago. 

“I won’t be long. I just need a moment, and no more.”

Mind racing, wondering why Ignis didn’t call, why he was even there on his doorstep, talking, existing, glowing with unfathomable light, Prompto rushed to the door. Upon opening it-

He found Ignis with a red gift bag tucked into his arm.


End file.
